Life Doesn't Always Have A Happy Ending
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: This is a story that my friend wrote. It's actually the story of her life but with Twilight characters, so please try not to be too critical. Unfortunately, she couldn't post it but she asked me to post it for her. ONE SHOT. Review.


"I love him but...He's just too much. He's always worried about me, even when I'm home. It's like, he says he trusts me but he doesn't really mean it. He doesn't want me to go out with my friends because he doesn't trust the other people around me. Sometimes I think of ending it! I mean, we don't have much in common other than our parents and we both like metal. Tough I like many more kinds of music and he won't even give it a try! Ugh. I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. How are you and Lauren?"

He sighed.

"She's gotten really annoying and we've been drifting apart. It's like we don't even live on the same planet anymore. I practically live with her but she and I aren't close anymore. She said she wanted to talk to me about it tonight. I don't know though. I wish I could see you. I haven't seen you since you started dating Jake. That was a year and a half ago. I still remember that night. It was one of the best nights of my life. I really miss you, Marie. Tell me you're coming to my show. I would love to just see you there."

Now it was my turn to sigh. He'd been telling me about his show for the last two weeks. It was coming closer now, on Sunday. I love hearing him play. Now that he's in a band he could show the whole world how good he is. Maybe even make it really big. He only used my middle name when he really wanted to persuade me.

"I don't know, Edward. I can try to convince him to go since it is a metal show but once I mention who told me about it or why I want to go he'll never let me go. He's never even met you and he doesn't like you, only because I told him of how close we are...well, used to be."

I remembered how it was before Jake became more than a friend. He was so shy and cute when he asked me out, and made sure our date was still on everyday. Then that night, while we waited for the bus to show up, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. He was so happy; he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead just as the bus arrived.

That same night I want to Edwards's house. We were great friends, really close and we always loved each other's company. Even if either of us had someone we loved, we still felt so relaxed, so right in each other's arms that things happened and by the time we realized what happened it was too late. I never want that to end. He's too good a friend.

"Well, Marie, I have to go. My parents are home and they want to have a nice dinner together...Call me tomorrow, OK?"

His voice sounded hopeful. He knew that I could only call him when Jacob thought I was doing homework or something like that. I used to be able to talk to him or see him when ever I wanted. Jake is controlling my life too much.

I went to the kitchen to see what I could make for supper. I started making spaghetti since I didn't feel like making something complicated. I took out some of the sauce I froze from the last batch I made and put it in the microwave to thaw out. Just as I was getting the pot for the pasta the doorbell rang. I knew Charlie would just walk in and only one other person ever came over. With a heavy sigh I walked to the door and opened it. I forced a smile on my lips and greeted him.

"Hey, Jake! I wasn't expecting you, are you staying for supper?"

His expression made me scared. He had a murderous look in his eye, like he had just caught me doing something I wasn't.

"Embry says he saw you around Cadillac metro a couple days ago. Any reason you were there?" His voice was rough and controlled. He was trying to speak normally as not to scare me.

"I took the bus that starts there to go to your house 'cause it only takes 20 minutes instead of 30 - 45 minutes the other way." Embry, Jake's best friend, always seemed to be in the same area I was quite a lot in the last few weeks.

"He saw you talking to some guy." Again, controlled and rough, but I could hear the anger in it.

"He asked me which way he needed to go to get to the bank. You and I both know that I know the area since I used to live there." I started getting angry. He was interrogating me, trying to see if I cheated on him. I decided to turn the tables on him.

"Why is Embry always in the same place that I am? For the last two weeks he's been showing up at the same places as me, even when I'm at the restaurant with my dad." He didn't look startled, he just looked angrier, like his control was completely lost.

"I'm allowed to send who I want to check up on you when I want. You can't blame me for wanting to keep an eye on my girl. I know your past, especially what you did with you male friends. Giving them whatever they want, just for their company. You didn't want to be paid just so you didn't seem like a whore but you were a hooker and you still act and dress like one. Look at those fucking clothed you wear!"

He gestured to my shirt. It was a little low cut, showing a bit of cleavage but everyone wore them, and it's actually one of the least revealing shirts that was in the store. He was there and bought it for my. My jeans were tight but, once again, that how they're made.

"You were there when I got this shirt! In fact, you suggested it! I always cover up as much as I can with what they make for teenage girls nowadays!"

I couldn't control myself when I thought of the other thing he said. I just swung at him and hit his jaw. Not enough to injure, just enough to hurt. He was much stronger than I was.

He lost his control and grabbed my neck.

"You little bitch!"

He slammed me into the wall next to the door a few times, I couldn't count them after the fourth one. He then threw me onto the floor and climbed on top of me. He grabbed my neck again and started choking me.

"You know what, you little slut? You gave it up to all of the guys you know, but you won't give it to me. I'll just take you, not like I'll feel much, you fucking loose whore!"

He undid and took off my pants fast and ripped my shirt off leaving me in my underwear. His eyes were roaming my body, making me feel dirty.

"This will fucking teach you to say no to the only person who's allowed to touch you."

He took off his own pants and boxers, taking my thong off as well.

"Please Jake! Stop!" I pleaded.

"You deserve this you fucking whore. I'm just giving you the same thing all your other male friends gave you.

With that he thrust into me, hard and painfully. He took his hand from my neck only to place it on my wrists and hold them above my body. He just kept thrusting hard. If it would have been a better situation I may have liked it.

"Please Jake! Stop! You're hurting me!"

He laughed. Then he punched me.

"Shut up you fucking slut!"

He continued thrusting in harder and harder, grabbing my ass with his other hand to lift it up and let him go deeper.

He went much faster and harder and I could tell it was almost over. With one final thrust he came. He got up off of me and got dressed. He threw a five dollar bill next to me.

"You weren't very good so you only deserve this. Maybe next time you'll do more and get paid more." He laughed again and left the house, leaving me naked on the floor.

I felt disgusting and dirty. I couldn't move, I just balled up and cried. after about 30 minutes I got up and went to my room. I called Edward but he didn't answer his cell. I tried calling some other friends but they were either out or there was no answer.

I couldn't stand it. I knew Charlie would be home soon and that I needed to do something.

I will never get clean...I will never get clean.

That's all I could think. I looked at my arm.

When I was 12 I attempted suicide because I was raped by my uncle. The marks from all of the cuts I made, especially the ones on my wrists would be there forever. Until the day I die. Edward saved me that day with his call. But he's not answering now. And he'll never answer my call again.

I took out the exact same knife I used five years ago.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. My message was about 3/4 of a page long. Most of it to Edward and Jacob but I wrote a little for my father. a couple sentences for Jake.

I put the paper on my bed and picked up the knife.

I longed for the deep darkness that almost took me once before. I longed for the eternal silence that does not judge.

I slit both my wrists as deep as I could. I felt relief come over me. like all my fears and worries were spilling out like my blood. I started to feel dizzy and started feeling the on coming darkness. With the last of my conscious thought I spoke.

"I love you Edward Cullen"

**Normal POV**

"A young girl by the name of Isabella Swan was found dead in her home today. The 18 year old apparently committed suicide. She was found naked in her room with her clothing spread out near the front door. The girl was the only child of our chief of police, Charlie Swan. He has declined to talk to any and all media, allowing only her boyfriend and a very close friend of hers into the house."

Charlie turned off the T.V. He looked down at his hands to the note that was found on his daughters bed when he came home from school.

"It's addressed to the three of us. I wanted you to be here when I read it."

With a sigh, Charlie opened the letter.

_Dear Charlie, Jacob and Edward,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. I know you will miss me but I can't live anymore._

_Charlie, I love you and I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here while mom was going around with Phil. I loved it here, even if it was always raining. You left me alone just like I wanted and never tried to take control of my life._

_Edward, I always loved spending time with you. You saved my life once before and I want to thank you for that. I want to thank you for all the times you listened to me whine about my problems at school and with Jake. Even when your relationship was going bad, you cared more about me. I've had feelings for you since I met you and I know that you don't feel the same way I do, but that's OK. You are a very handsome man and I know you'll make some lucky girl happy one day. I wish I could have helped you with Lauren._

_Jake. I'd like to thank you for what you did. You proved to me hat you are a jerk and a control freak. Having Embry or Quil following me everywhere I go, not letting me see my friends. I realized only this morning when you rapped me in the middle of the hallway that I did not want to be with you anymore. I know that just saying 'its over' wont work because you'll just continue doing it no matter what. This is the only way out._

_I'm sorry again dad. I love you and Edward. Jake, you deserve to ot in hell._

_I'll see you there._

_Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan-Cullen._

Edward's eyes went wide. They had joked once about going to Vegas and getting married without anyone knowing. She had even started using his last name whenever they were together or somewhere she didn't want Jake knowing about.

Charlie stood and put Jacob in handcuffs and brought him to his car.

"You're under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one we will supply you with one. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes sir."

Note: I know this story is dark but that is because it was written by a friends of mine who was really depressed. She wrote this and asked me to put it up. It's about her life so I don't want to hear people saying it's unreal. I hope she rests in peace now that the guy ho rapped her has been but behind bars. I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
